This proposal requests support for one Staff Investigator. Anne Traynor, M.D. provides leadership for our efforts to extend the availability of clinical trials into the community. She directs the Wisconsin Oncology Network. This important effort provides a mechanism for the extension of our early Phase clinical research into the community. A goal of this program is to empower the community physicians to participate in the development of early Phase protocols that they will ultimately use in their community practice. She also is the liaison with the physicians who conduct clinical research as Regional Partners of the Cancer Center. She oversees their clinical research activities and works with the UWCCC Clinical Research Committee to establish policies that promote the ability of community physicians to conduct clinical research in their local setting. Her prior experience as a community physician lends important credibility to her efforts to engage community oncologists and encourage them to participate in clinical research